A Kiss?
by bluenettes
Summary: ... Awalnya memang salah paham. Karena sudah terlanjur, kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja—? { AoKi, AR, shounen-ai }


_**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**_

 _A/N: Teikou arc. Shounen-ai. Alternate Reality. Dan… OOC, mungkin :'v_

* * *

Memori membawanya mundur, entah berapa tahun yang lalu. Perlahan ia mengingat-ingat. Kira-kira berapa tahun yang lalu? Umm, sebelas? Mungkin ketika umurnya lima tahun. Ia memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, mencoba memeras otak—dan mengeluarkan serpihan memori yang benar-benar ingin diketahuinya sekarang.

Empat pasang mata menatapnya dengan jengah, mulai bosan.

Lagi-lagi ia menggeram, dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan gemas. "Ayo ingat, ayo ingat, _ssu_ … Umm…" Ia mulai menggerak-gerakkan jarinya gelisah.

Sekilas ia melihat sosok mungil, gelap, dengan cengiran lebar sembari mengulurkan tangan—

"—TIDAAAAAAAK!"

Syukurlah, akhirnya memori itu kembali, meski efeknya sangat tidak baik.

—

Entah ide itu datang dari mana, Kuroko Tetsuya bertanya pada kelima temannya selagi menggigit roti isi. Lima pasang mata milik pemain reguler tim SMP Teiko itu serentak menoleh kearahnya dan mulai mengingat-ingat.

"Seingatku belum pernah, selain ibuku," jawab Akashi Seijuurou. Pewaris keluarga Akashi yang _mother-oriented_ itu benar-benar masih belum ternodai.

"Belum. Aku ingin menyimpannya untuk seseorang yang benar-benar spesial, _nodayo_ ," Midorima Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Aku juga belum pernah, sih…" Kuroko Tetsuya akhirnya bergumam pelan, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kapan ya~? Sepertinya belum pernah…" Murasakibara Atsushi menjawab malas.

"Aku lupa," Aomine Daiki bersandar pada dinding pembatas di atap sekolah, berniat tidur setelah menghabiskan _bento_ yang dibuatkan ibunya untuknya.

Mereka akhirnya melirik pada orang terakhir yang belum menjawab. Kise Ryouta bergumam, "P-pernah, _ssu_ , tapi aku lupa, sebentar…"

Butuh waktu mungkn lima menit untuk menunggu Kise memutar balik memorinya, mencari tahu kapan dan dengan siapa ia pernah melakukannya. Namun ketika ia berhasil mengingatnya, ia malah mengeluarkan jeritan nyaring yang memekakkan. Empat orang yang menyimaknya malas merespon. Mereka hanya menggumamkan kata-kata seperti 'Sepertinya itu kenangan yang buruk', 'Sabar Kise', dan 'Diamkan saja dia'.

Melihat Kise yang masih menjerit tidak karuan karena sepertinya memori buruk merasuki dirinya, empat orang lainnya langsung membereskan bekal dan turun ke kelas masing-masing. Aomine yang mendengar itu melempar tutup kotak bekalnya ke kepala si pirang, menyuruhnya diam.

Dengan bersungut-sungut dan kesedihan masih menyelubungi dirinya, Kise kembali ke kelas, dengan aura suram.

"Memangnya kenapa, hah?" Aomine bertanya dengan malas, begitu mereka jalan kaki berdua sepulang sekolah. Hari itu cerah dan tidak berawan, suasana tipikal musim semi. Meski begitu, _background_ bunga sakura berguguran di sekitar mereka tidak mempengaruhi _mood_ sama sekali.

"Aominecchi lupa?" suara lirih itu memasuki pendengarannya, membuatnya risih.

"Jangan sok melankolis begitu, Kise," Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya malas. "Mana aku tahu siapa dan kapan ciuman pertamamu."

Kise mendadak berhenti berjalan, pandangannya lurus ke bawah. Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena ia mengepal terlalu kuat, giginya bergemerutuk saking geramnya.

"Kise…?"

"Aominecchi _aho_!" Kise memukul kepala di depannya dengan tas sekolah, kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga.

"He? _Ttaku_ ," Aomine terlalu malas untuk mengejar. Ia malah mengupil dengan santainya. "Dasar si emosional itu. Berlebihan. Mana aku tahu siapa yang jadi ciuman pertamamu, hah?!"

Kise masih berlari sampai ke rumahnya. Tidak seperti adegan dramatis yang sering ia tonton, beruntung ia tidak tertabrak mobil lalu di selamatkan seorang pahlawan di jalanan. Ia segera naik ke kamarnya dan melempar tas serta seragam sembarangan, dan melompat ke atas kasurnya. Tak lupa selimut tebal miliknya diselubungkan ke seluruh badan. Ia berniat mengisolasi diri dari dunia luar, sampai ia melupakan hal ini—hal paling memalukan seumur hidupnya.

—

 _ **19.26**_

 _ **To: Kise Ryouta**_

 _One on one?_

 _._

 _ **19.28**_

 _ **From: Kise Ryouta**_

 _Tidak mau, ssu._

 _._

Aomine menghela napas. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya, melihat ke arah jendela di seberang sana yang tirainya tertutup rapat. Setidaknya kali ini ia tidak ingin bermalas-malasan. Setelah mengambil _hoodie_ miliknya ia segera bertamu ke rumah keluarga yang sudah menjadi tetangganya sejak ia masih belajar membaca.

Beruntung, pintu itu tidak dikunci. Setelah diberi tahu seorang kakak perempuannya kalau Kise sedang _mojok_ di kamar, Aomine langsung menyusulnya. Tangannya bergerak, melempar bola basket ke gundukan manusia berselubung selimut yang diyakini sebagai kepala Kise.

" _Itai_ —Aominecchi!" Kise refleks melempar balik bola itu setelah kepalanya keluar dari balik selimut. "Jangan menganggu, _ssu_!"

Aomine tidak menghiraukan si pirang berisik itu. Ia malah menutup pintu kamar dan menghampiri Kise, duduk di sebelahnya. "Oi, coba bilang saja. Apa salahku."

"Tidak tahu," Kise mengalihkan pandangan, memunggungi Aomine.

"Cepat katakan," Aomine memegang pucuk kepala pirang itu dan memutar posisinya.

"Leherku—Aominecchi _hidoi_!" suara si pirang itu nyaring, cukup membuat telinga Aomine ngilu. Tapi ia cukup senang Kise sudah bersikap seperti biasa. "Apa… Aominecchi benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Aomine mengangkat bahunya, sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Baiklah, ayo _one on one_ ," Kise akhirnya menghela nafas dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang nyaman, mereka berdua meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kise, dan melakukan kompetisi lari siapa yang duluan sampai di lapangan kompleks—yang dimenangkan Aomine karena Kise sedang sangat _loyo_.

"Setelah ini kau yang membelikan minuman," Aomine nyengir lebar. Ia kemudian melempar bola pada Kise dan merentangkan tangannya, juga melebarkan kaki untuk melakukan penjagaan. Kise mulai serius kali ini. Ia men _dribble_ bola oranye di lingkup telapak tangannya sambil berpikir langkah apa yang harus diambilnya. Kanan? Oh, _crossover_ , pikirnya tenang. Baiklah, ini dia—

Terlalu lama berpikir, hingga Aomine dengan mudahnya mencuri bola saat Kise masih lengah. Dengan beberapa kali _dribble_ kecepatan sedang, ia melakukan _shoot_ tanpa _form_ seperti biasa. Setelah mencetak dua poin, ia mengambil bola dan memberikannya lagi pada Kise.

"Oi, jangan lemah begitu. Aku jadi tidak semangat," Aomine menggerutu. "Sekali lagi kau mengacau, aku tidak segan untuk menggantungmu di ring."

Kise menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri seraya menyerukan kalimat penyemangat. "B-baik, _ssu_!" Ia mulai men _dribble_ lagi, kali ini dengan kecepatan lebih, membuat Aomine sedikit sulit untuk mencuri bola. Hanya dengan satu trik pengalihan pandangan, ia berhasil melewati Aomine yang mulai linglung. Ia segera membawa bola jauh dari tengah lapangan, sementara Aomine sudah mulai menyusulnya. Tepat saat Kise akan melompat untuk melakukan tembakan, Aomine tiba dan ikut melompat, mengangkat tangannya yang telapaknya dilebarkan, mencoba menghalangi tembakan, namun—

BRUK!

Kise kehilangan konsentrasi—bola mengenai wajah Aomine dan Aomine terdorong ke belakang, sementara Kise yang panik malah ikut jatuh dan terdorong ke depan.

Hening sejenak, hanya ada suara mengaduh yang disuarakan Aomine. Pemuda _dim_ itu berusaha mengelak dan menyingkirkan Kise dari atasnya namun sepertinya si pirang itu malah memberatkan badannya sendiri.

"Oi, oi, Kise—"

Wajah porselen itu terangkat, menatap Aomine dengan wajah cemberut. Aomine mulai bingung, apa yang merasuki makhluk di depannya ini, karena tiba-tiba saja—

" _Chu_ ~"

—Kise menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Aomine melongo. Beberapa detik kemudian Kise menggulingkan badannya ke arah lain sehingga Aomine bisa bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya. Meski begitu Aomine masih bingung. Ia menatap ke lantai lapangan, menatap Kise yang menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kise…?"

" _Déjà vu_ …" gumaman kecil disuarakan oleh si pirang. "Aominecchi masih tidak mengingatnya?"

"Apa sih," Aomine menggerutu. "Kau beda hari ini. Bertingkah aneh, terus bertanya aku ingat atau tidak, lalu tiba-tiba menciumku. Apa-apaan," ia mengulurkan tangan, menarik Kise berdiri.

" _Aho_!" Kise tiba-tiba meninju lengan Aomine. "Yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku kan kau, Ahomine!"

—

Waktu itu, musim panas pertama bagi Kise Ryouta di Jepang. Ia baru pindah dari Amerika, bersama bibi yang tinggal di Amerika. Orang tua dan kakak-kakaknya sudah lebih dulu tinggal Jepang dua tahun yang lalu, meninggalkan Kise yang meraung ingin sekolah di sekolah berbahasa Inggris. Dan jadilah ia, anak kecil umur lima tahun yang tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang begitu pulang ke tanah kelahirannya.

Kompleks tempat ia tinggal termasuk biasa-biasa saja. Meski biasa, fasilitasnya cukup lengkap dan banyak teman-teman yang bisa dilihatnya bermain di taman.

"Halo~!" ia berlari dan menyapa anak-anak yang bermain di bak pasir. " _I'm Kise Ryouta!_ "

Mata-mata polos yang menatapnya bingung. Bahasa yang mereka tidak pahami itu membuat mereka mengucilkan Kise kecil, mengabaikannya hingga bocah bersurai pirang keemasan itu bermain sendiri di dan jatuh sendiri di bak pasir.

"Hai, kamu tidak apa-apa?" sebuah tangan terulur padanya, ingin membantunya berdiri.

Kise mengerjap-ngerjap dan hanya bisa merespon, " _What_ …?"

Bocah itu teringat sesuatu. Ia ingat kata-kata itu! Ia sudah mempelajarinya di sekolah! Dengan percaya dirinya ia bertanya, " _Are you okay?_ " dan disambung dengan " _My name is_ Aomine Daiki _._ "

Sepasang kelereng sewarna madu milik Kise membulat kagum. Ini pertama kalinya, ada anak yang mengerti bahasanya dan mengajak bicara. " _I'm okay_! Kise Ryouta… _desu_!" ia tersenyum lebar. Sejak saat itu, mereka berteman baik.

Dan sejak hari itu pula, Aomine menetapkan dengan seenaknya bahwa teman barunya itu berjenis kelamin perempuan.

—salahkan bibi Alex yang malas memotong rambut pirang mengilap itu.

—

"Lalu aku menciummu…?"

"Umm, seingatku, seminggu setelah kita berkenalan, di atas luncuran, _ssu_ …" Kise mengingat-ingat. Ia melirik Aomine yang ikut berbaring di sebelahnya, mendengarkan cerita masa lalu yang memalukan di bawah kanvas biru tua yang gelap.

Aomine tampaknya belum bisa menerima.

"Tapi aku lumayan ingat, sih… anak yang cantik itu… aku tidak percaya itu kau, Kise," Aomine sesungguhnya ingin menangis. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau laki-laki?!"

"Kau yang seenaknya menetapkan kalau aku perempuan, _ssu_!"

"Tapi rambutmu panjang!"

"Beberapa minggu kemudian aku memotongnya seperti laki-laki, _ssu_!"

"Kemana saja aku sebelas tahun ini?" Aomine mendesah kecewa. "Kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau _gadis_ yang dulu dan tetangga sebelah rumahku yang berisik ini adalah orang yang sama. Kenapa, _kami-sama…_ "

" _Mou_ , sudahlah, itu kan cerita masa lalu," Kise mendengus. "Aku juga menyesal, _ssu_! Harusnya aku punya ciuman pertama yang cantik, dan perempuan asli! Bukan seperti Aominecchi!"

"Aku lebih menyesal, tahu, kukira nanti ciuman pertamaku adalah semacam _onee-san_ berdada besar."

Mereka berdua masih berbaring telentang di lapangan, dengan bola basket di antaranya. Menatap ke langit musim semi yang ditaburi sedikit bintang. Sunyi, hanya ada suara jangkrik. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam memori, mengingat masa-masa menyenangkan yang sebenarnya patut disesali.

" _Ne_ ," Aomine tiba-tiba duduk, dan menarik Kise bangun agar duduk di hadapannya. Kise mengerjap. Aomine semakin memajukan wajahnya, dan bergumam pelan. "Karena sudah terlanjur, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja—?"

"…"

"…?"

"TIDAK!"

Tepat waktu, Kise melempar bola basket ke wajah Aomine yang tinggal lima senti dari wajahnya.

"Tidak mau, _ssu_ —!"

Dua detik kemudian, gelak tawa terdengar oleh telinga Kise, dan ketika ia berbalik, ia melihat Aomine yang tertawa keras.

"Kau bilang begitu sekarang, tapi sebenarnya kau mau kan?" Aomine menyeringai lebar. Ia kemudian memacu kecepatan, mengejar Kise yang ingin kabur dari lapangan. "OOI, KISE!"

Kise mulai merasakan perutnya sakit. Selagi ia berlari, ia tidak bisa menahan tawa, dan tidak melihat batu ukuran sedang di rerumputan lapangan basket—

"UWAA—!"

Aomine berhenti berlari dan mencoba menakut-nakuti dengan suara rendahnya.

"Mati kau, Ryou-ta~"

 _ **owari!**_

* * *

… ampun. nista sekali. kenapa Aomine jadi kayak om pedo. kenapa Kise sok jaim. kenapa—

/udahwoi.

 _Saa, review minna?_ .w. )/


End file.
